Crimson Tears
by SaraHerrin
Summary: This story is told from Winry's point of view. It tells a depressing tale of Loosing the one she loves and then having to fight for him, of course there is love in there along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Winry sat alone on her couch, her mind swimming through the memories of her childhood. She felt the world shift beneath her as the dreams she had for the future were shattered. She clutched her hand closer to her chest, her grip tightening around the object in her grasp. That special item was all she had left of her past, and her future. A soft whimper knocked her out of her spiral to despair.

"H-hey den…" she said managing a soft smile. Her delicate hands trembled as she reached out to pet the dark color, soft fur. The friendly dog and good friend whimpered again, "I'm ok…" She said her voice wavered slightly as she reassured her friend. The lie showed plainly as her voice wavered and cracked. "I'm ok… I promise I am…" she said now more trying to encourage herself to smile, and to bring her own mind to believe what she was saying. Not happening. As a tear began to slide down her cheek she continued repeating over and over again. "I'm ok…I'm ok…" once the tears broke the mental barrier everything came crashing out of her as she felt her heart collapse and she broke down into soul-wrenching sobs. Winry knew she couldn't keep lying to herself it would just tear her apart. She was NOT alright.

Why had it happened to her? Why not someone else? She was so young and yet so much had already happened to the young blond. Her life had been somewhat perfect right up until earlier that day, and one small tid-bit of news sent everything down the drain. How could life change so drastically in one miniscule second of time? How? Why? She closed her eyes and the memory no Nightmare of what changed her life replayed for the millionth time in her head.

+FLASHBACK+

_Winry had sat at her work bench, fiddling with a demolished automail Arm, that Edward had so graciously blown to bits. She was frustrated with the fact she couldn't get the young alchemist out of her mind. He was always haunting her thoughts, and then he always showed up when she was calm just to set her into a tizzy by showing her that her automail;, the thing she had slaved for hours over was ruine; whether it was blown to bits, or just mangled beyond repair. Yet no matter what, she still couldn't help thinking about him, and his brother and wondering whether they were ok or wondering what they were doing at that moment.._

_The scrap of automail slipped from her hands and fell with a clang on the ground just as Den's bark sounded the approach of visitors. Winry listened to the sound of Den's automail leg as he ran up to tell Winry that they had guests. _

_Pushing the door open with his muzzle, Den came into the partially lit upstairs room, with his tail wagging. __**"Hello there,"**__ Winry said with a bright smile as she turned to look at her loyal friend. __**"Do we have visitors?"**__ her voice carried a soft baby tone in it as she spoke to Den. __**"Alright let's go see who it is."**__ She stood up and walked with Den back down the stairs and to the door. Before she arrived at the door, there were three sharp knocks on the door. Alright whoever they were, they weren't familiar with the fact they could ring the doorbell or just walk right in._

"_**Coming!"**__ Winry called, as she approached the door. She reached her hand out, grasped the door knob and turned it. __**"Hel—Oh… Hello there, can I help you with something Colonel Mustang?"**__ Winry's posture straightened as her deep sapphire eyes watched the dark haired colonel as he gave her a small salute. His expression seemed more grave than usual._

"_**Miss Rockbell,"**__ came the familiar female voice who was always ever present with the colonel. __**"May we enter and speak with you in private?"**__ Riza said, giving Winry a sympathetic look._

"_**What has happened?"**__ As it finally clicked in Winry's mind, something happened. Something bad and it was imperative that she was to know now._

"_**We'd rather speak inside where our discussion can be made more privately…"**__ The colonel said curtly. Winry nodded silently, and stepped aside and let the two Military officers into her home. _

"_**Please sit,"**__ she offered as she led them too the dining room table. She took at seat at her usual spot to the right of the Head. _

_Riza went over and sat beside her, and put her hand on Winry's shoulder, something truly out of character. It was almost as if it were to give support for the information she was about to share with the young female. _

"_**Please tell me what's going on."**__ Winry pleaded not liking how the two were acting. When someone who is very professional not to mention friendly casts you a horrifyingly painful glance; you know something is not right with the world_

"_**I don't know the best way to tell you this…"**__ Riza began-_

"_**Tell me what?"**__ Winry interrupted rudely. The burning anticipation of what she wanted to know was killing her. __**"Is it about Ed? Al? Both of them? Just tell me please!"**__ She was begging for the information, already knowing that it wasn't going to be pleasant info she was receiving, she still begged. Rather get it over with. What have those idiot brother's done now? was her first thought. _

_Both were silent. They looked from each other back to Winry. Roy then reached into his pocket and seemed to grasp something. When he pulled his hand out, he revealed to Winry a small silver object. Winry immediately knew it to be a state Alchemist's watch. Roy placed the watch on the table before Winry, who looked quizzically at Roy as he did so._

"_**Open it." **__He commanded as if he was struggling to hold back and hide some emotion he didn't want the world to see. _

_Winry tried to open it. It wouldn't open, not a surprise. It probably wouldn't open, not easily at least. That meant one thing. It was Edward's watch… Why was he showing it to her? She wondered but came up with nothing to answer her inquiries. _

"_**Don't try… OPEN IT!"**__ he commanded again, that hidden emotion began to rear it's ugly head. Winry was shocked by his tone, it was both full of frustration and pain. _

_Digging in her own pockets Winry found what she was looking for a small flat head screw driver. She pried the watch open and stared wide eyed in horror, before throwing the watch down on the table. No. What she saw in the watch was so horrible._

_All three of them watched as the small amount of liquid seeped out of the watch, only Winry saw the message carved into it. _

_I'm sorry, written above his painful reminder._

"_**Wh-what is this? Where is Edward?"**__ she asked, the obvious sound of confusion and hurt lined with the ever present tears brimming her eyes, the realization of what it was, was like a stake through her heart. It was too painful to even think about calmly, emotions rushed from her brain and out through her vocal chords __**"Why didn't you just send a letter like you did before!"**__ she said as hinted rage filled her words, but it was sadness and pain that brought about the expressions upon the officers faces. Winry slammed her tightly clenched fist down upon the table and stood up, __**"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU TAKE MY PARENTS AND NOW MY BEST FRIEND!"**__ she said the tears streaming down her cheeks as she collapsed back into her chair. __**"N-no. Ed…Damn you… No… Why? Wh-"**__ she said as the final stake of the realization for what she saw sunk in. It was of course going to take a moment for her to regain enough composure for her words to be heard and understood, when she finally got it she opened her mouth and asked the only three words that she could think of that formed a true sentence, __**"wh-where is he?"**_

"_**We are going to be bringing him here next week."**__ Riza said her voice wavered slightly but never lost the professional mostly emotionless tone._

"_**Why next week…? Why the hell not now?" **__Winry asked viciously._

"_**Because we need to examine him more," **__Roy cut in, before Riza could answer. Winry's eyes were locked on the watch. The blood that oozed out of the watch told her one thing. Her best friend; would not need another automail check up. In fact it told her that her best friend was gone forever. Edward was dead._

The sound of foot steps snapped Winry out of the memory. She looked up and saw Riza there. Riza had offered to stay with Winry to comfort her, for that she was grateful. Riza sat beside the depressed engineer and offered her a hot cup of tea. Today was the day that Edward would return to Resembool for the last and final time.

Winry accepted the tea though right now all she wanted was for death to take her too. She could feel how her tears were on the rims of her eyes waiting for her to blink so the force would make them fall. She sniffed and inevitably she blinked and the tears began to follow the path that so many tears before them took.

Noticing the tears Riza resumed her post of comforting Winry by sitting down beside her and putting her arm around Winry's shoulder. Winry wanted nothing more to shrug her off, but she didn't.

"It'll be ok..." Riza's voice was low and calm, obviously hoping to rub off upon the young automail mechanic. Her attempt failed. Winry nearly blew a gasket at the comment.

"No it won't!" she said just barely keeping her tone in check. Her voice was already shaky and torn though it was not yet a yell or scream, but Riza's comment just made it worse. "How can you say it'll be ok? The man I love and my oldest best friend is dead!!! How the hell can things get better?" It was unusual for Winry to curse, but when she did she was really upset.

"I know it's difficult to accept. Death is terrible-

"I of all people know it's difficult." Winry's words were now barely audible behind the complete sobs, as she began to cry. "The Military took my parents away, and now Ed… I have no one left. No one…" her voice trailed off as she buried her head in her hands and cried. Riza said nothing just sat there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hours later a knock on the door aroused Winry from her light nap on the couch. She had cried again, and the pain and exhaustion sent her to a nap on the couch. Her cheeks felt sticky from the tear stains, as she awoke. Winry's hand rubbed her eyes as she stood up and went to the door. Riza was not far behind.

Winry's hand faltered slightly as she reached to open the door as realization hit about what was most likely on the other side. She sniffed as a fresh set of tears ran down her cheeks, as she continued her path to opening the door. Finally she did open the door and she gazed at the six men carrying the cursed long box. She turned away. It was really true. She stepped out of their way as the six men walked in. In all honesty Winry was definitely surprised Major Armstrong was not carrying the casket. In fact he was not even there. _Guess work interfered with coming out to the funeral,_ Winry thought.

The men had scattered to the kitchen, where Winry had set a buffet of food out for them to eat after their long travels out this plain east to bring Edward to her so he could be buried beside his dear mother. As she alone stood above his grave crying on her knees wishing he'd come back to her, as Alpho--

A sudden realization hit her. Why had the men said nothing about Al? she wondered, she looked around. She knew they would tell her about Alphonse if something happened to him or they just couldn't find him. Wouldn't they? Rage filled Winry, "What's going on?" she asked. A sudden curiosity overwhelmed her. Was Edward truly in the casket? Winry scolded herself for not thinking about it before. She reached her hand out and set it upon the casket. Nervously she opened it, as she began to slide the lid off and open it; She felt a wave of anxiousness rush through her veins. If it was true and Edward was truly dead she didn't know what she could do… Killing herself would put her body with his… But then who would take care of Den? But then again what if it was empty? The possibilities swam through her mind. As the top began to reveal the soft crimson padding of the coffin, a voice from behind her made her jump and stop opening it.

"Miss Rockbell, what are you doing?" Riza asked sternly.

"I-" Winry didn't know what to say, so she decided the truth was the best thing to say, "I don't believe he's actually dead…"

The two women stood still; watching each other. They were silent. Time seemed to stop as the two women looked each other dead in the eyes, the tension growing. Finally, it was Riza who broke the silence, with a sad sigh.

"Winry, I can understand your pain…" she said, The young blond mechanic could only nod in response. "But you'll have to trust me on this, he's dead… I saw the body with my own eyes. The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric is dead."

"Then why has no one said anything about Al! I'd think his brother should be the one to tell me that my Edward is gone."

"We don't know where Al is," Riza confessed shifting her gaze to the floor. "We are also assuming he is dead, but… We are hopeful…" Winry collapsed to her knees. Al missing, Edward dead? No. It could not be true. Winry could not bring herself to believe that he was gone, forever. Squeezing her eyes closed as though she would never open them again, Winry threw off the coffin cover.

It took a moment for Winry to realize what she had done. But when she did realize, it was too late. The coffin's satin lining called to Winry. It begged her to look inside. Of course when she did she wished she hadn't.

As if a glow surrounded what was inside, Edward's pale dead face stared up at her. His eyes were closed, it was almost as though he was sleeping. It tore her apart. Winry slowly reached her hand into the casket and stroked his soft cheeks. He looked at peace for once; maybe that was what was killing her; the fact that in death Edward had the calmest look on his face.

Winry always noticed that as Edward slept, his face was never completely slack with peace, he always seemed to be having a nightmare. More than once Winry wished that she could ease the pain that was in his face, she wanted to take away whatever problem was plaguing him. But of course being Edward, he never let her in, and therefore it was hard to help him.

"Wh-what happened to you?" she whimpered running her hand down his cheek. His skin felt fake almost. That was normal right? Winry didn't know if she would be able to pull herself away from him, the peaceful sleeping man. Even though he caused her so much trouble, Winry still loved him. "I-I love you…" she whimpered to herself and his dead form. If this was how life was going to be now that he was gone. Winry didn't think she would be able to survive.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. Winry looked up and saw Riza. "I'm sorry Winry," she said calmly. It was one of the few times the mechanic had heard the second lieutenant use her first name. Winry reluctantly pulled her hand away from Ed's cheek and stood up. As she turned, she couldn't even close the casket lid again. Her body was too weak, It could barely even hold up itself up. As tragic as her parents' death, this was torture. He was right there, and yet he wasn't. Winry did not think she would ever recover from the pain.

Slowly but surely, Winry made her way up the stairs to her room. Once there she closed the door and looked down at the ground. _What do I have left now that he's gone?_ Winry wondered to herself. _H-he's gone… Forever…_No longer able to hold herself up, Winry Rockbell daughter of Pinako Rockbell; Pantheress of Resembool fell to her knees to cry. Again.

"you b-broke your promise Edward…" She mumbled to herself, though in her mind she could see the cocky, smart mouthed Alchemist as if he was really there. "You promised me, the next time I cried; they would be tears of joy!" She was now talking in a normal voice. Well as normal as one can sound through full out sobs. "You broke your promise!" Pounding her fist against the wooden floors of her room, Winry began to beat the anger, pain, and frustration out of her. "I-I hate you Edward Elric!" she yelled.  
"I HATE YOU!!!" Winry collapsed onto her side and cried. Her painful sobs echoed through the house. Every Military Official in the house heard her and felt the pain in her voice in their own hearts. They too almost began to cry.

Winry almost couldn't bear the pain. It was almost enough that she would kill herself over. That would do two things for her; One obviously relieve the young mechanic of the pain, two it would put her with Edward. She knew he wouldn't like that.

Den sat outside on the porch. His ears lay flat against his head, let out a mournful howl to match the young mechanic's pain. Anyone who had not yet heard the news in Resembool, knew that something happened. Curiosity flooded their bodies, but hearing the howl made them all resist the urge to go and visit the Rockbell's Automail shop. They continued on with their daily lives and the howl continued on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

With her knees tight against her chest, Winry leaned back against the wall. She had long since stopped crying, but the pain could still be felt from the tear stains on her cheeks. At the current moment, Winry wanted every single military personnel that were presently residing in her home to leave. Being alone is what Winry wanted the most. Blinking her eyes cautiously Winry looked up at the ceiling and breathed deeply, hoping that her tears were done; at least for now. Sadness, pain, frustration, and anger were the emotions that Winry was currently wishing she did not have in her body. Happiness, relief, peace three things Winry didn't think she would ever have again. Winry sighed, and buried her head in her knees, not yet ready to let go of the sadness and yet at the same time ready to be rid of it.

The young Mechanic took a deep breath. Pain still beating strong and turning her pure heart into something so grotesque and bent out of shape not even the optimistic mechanic could think would heal. Deep sapphire eyes scanned the dark, gloominess of her room. It was almost eerie scary that she was in the room that used to be full of cheer, her safe haven. The eyes scanned the room, and rested upon the familiar dusty work bench. A smile began to play at her lips. The smile did not fully form, but it turned her lips up slightly. The workbench was askew. Scraps of metal lay untouched and gathering dust upon the wooden table top. Slowly, Winry pulled her saddened body from the ground, and sauntered slowly over to the workbench. Winry tsked at herself and then proceeded to scold herself for leaving her workbench in such a chaotic state. She knew, Granny Pinako would scold her as well.

That thought on Granny Pinako, pulled smile upon her face. The first smile in what seemed to be ages, which soon blossomed in to a full blown laugh. She couldn't believe it. Everything that had caused Winry to sob had now become a cruel sick joke in her mind. One day, everything was marvelous and normal. The next everything came crashing down and her world ended. Her laughing fit turned into full blown hysterics. It was becoming ridiculous with how much she was laughing. Tears of laughter began to well up in her eyes and fall. Winry gripped her stomach as laughing pain seemed to erupt from her abdominals as she strained them laughing as hard as she did. It was beginning to hurt to laugh, but still she could not stop. Then the thought of the soldiers downstairs, set her into another fit of hysterics, they all probably thought she was crying again or having a bout of insanity, which personally wouldn't surprise her. Insanity would be befitting of the young girl who had just lost everything. What were those five stages of depression again? Did she really care about them? Nope. Depression, shmepression. The world was finally, and currently turning in a somewhat normal path and pattern. Winry could feel her heart beating; although it wasn't as vivacious and determined as it was before, it was still beating.

Slowly, but surly the laughing hysterics began died down, but still Winry could not help but hold that stupid grin on her face. The smile softened and became a soft, thoughtful smile, but a smile nonetheless. Winry closed her eyes and saw that stupid grin on his face, as he would tell her he wouldn't break his Automail, even though they both knew he would. She could picture his broad muscular frame run out of Garfiel's Automail shop, through Rush Valley, with his kind-hearted brother not far behind. Then the images of all of her Rush valley patients, filled the place where Edward's memory had been. In her minds eye, she could see them all waiting eagerly for her return. Shock coursed through her and made Winry face-palm her self from her stupidity. How could she have been so selfish, so stupid? She had locked out the whole world so she could wallow in sadness. She had been locked in her house, mourning the loss of someone, while people needed her to be working so that they could be living their daily lives. Winry cursed at herself and sat down at her workbench. A wave of familiarity and comfort filled her body. The engines in her medical engineering brain began to turn. A small green triangular fabric was pulled from the dusty surface of the work table, and tied securely on her head. A new wave of security coursed through her veins. She was slowly getting herself back to normal. Blue-prints rushed through her mind and without thinking, the young mechanic began to build and sculpt her artwork.

Time seemed to fly by; as design after design began forming and transferring from her head to the metal that lay upon her work table. Sweat rolled down in beads down her forehead. The intensity of the work she had just preformed had her muscles sore. At the moment, nothing other than the need to catch up on all the missed Automail work mattered to the mechanic. Her body did not need food, or sleep. Everything was getting back to normal, even though it had been only a couple weeks since Winry learned of His death. The satisfied blond haired girl leaned back in her chair, to take a quick breather. While wiping her brow Winry took a moment and looked down to admire the completed Automail foot lying in front of her. She could not help but be pleased with her work, though the project was no wear near completion. But alas, all the once dusty scraps of metal were now molded and put together to form the world-class magnificent art work that was the Rockbell Automail, and sadly the mechanic seemed to have exhausted her metal supplies. Almost afraid to look behind her, Winry slowly turned to gawk at the mountain of small Automail oddities, that could be put together to form various Automail limbs.

_Knock Knock._

The sudden noise startled Winry, making her jump out of her stool and land on a piece of Automail. Pain splintered up her spine from the impact. Not even having to examine the injury, Winry knew she would have a nice black and blue bruise as proof of the incident. A small whimper and a few curses escaped her lips. "Damn it… Ow…" she said softly. "Uh yes… What do you want..?" Winry asked impulsively, by the time she realized what she had said it was too late to take back her words, Winry again cursed softly. "Sorry, what's up?"

"Forgive my interruption," sounded the soft stern voice of Riza. The wooden oak door opened and the young woman walked in and then closed the door behind her. Winry figured probably out of habit. It surprised Winry to see, the usually very professional Second Lieutenant dressed in anything other than her uniform, but here she was dressed in a comfortable loose sky blue button up polo, with deep denim jeans. Her hair was down and rested comfortably just below her shoulder blades. Riza seemed perfectly comfortable, and relaxed; which was a new side of the second lieutenant that Winry had never seen. It was nice to see certainly, but new.

Winry noted how Riza's beautiful rust colored eyes looked quizzically at the small mountain of automail parts laying behind her workbench. Winry gave a nervous unsettled laugh. "I think I got a little carried away, trying to catch up on missed work…" she told Riza, who only smiled back at her. This was proving to be a bit unnerving to Winry. Why was she just smiling at her? Winry wondered, so wanting to have her curiosity settled Winry asked. "What?" The very broad slightly blunt question made Riza shook her head and the smile drop. But the effect the smile had on Riza's eyes were still there. Relief. The smile was a smile of relief, but at what?

"It's just…" Riza began, the smile began to reform. "It is such a relief to see your smile returning."

"Oh."

"I am sorry, I did have a purpose for coming up here."

"What would that be?"

"The burial is tomorrow, and we were wondering if you would be present for it?" Winry watched, Riza's expression shift from relieved and relaxed to uncomfortable and nervous. Truthfully, Winry didn't think that Riza ever felt nervous, but apparently she did. Winry would have loved to remain off the subject of the grim day that was planned for tomorrow, but apparently not.

"Of course I'll be present…" Winry told Riza. The younger blond was not going to enjoy being there but, she had decided at her parents funeral that the unwanted ceremony was a good way to say good-bye and to know they aren't truly dead. "I just hope he's going to be happy being buried next to his mother…" Winry told Riza, with a sad smile.

Riza froze.

"What?" Winry asked catching the motion.

"I thought you knew…" Riza stated. "I mean you had the note-

"Wait! Thought I knew what?" Winry interrupted

"Edward did not want to be buried. He wanted to be burned…"

"What?!" Winry said shocked and very surprised and this new burst of information. "Since when?!"

"He wrote it here in this final note to central." Riza reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. Riza held the paper out to Winry, who cautiously took it and then opened it.

The note had a worn appearance, as though it had been held and crumbled many times. It also held clear evidence of tear stains. Winry scanned the paper for any other familiar indications that she had seen this note before. The writing was a mess of fast pen-marks, and it was hardly legible but it was unmistakably His handwriting. Other than that no other type of recollection of the note came to mind. So Winry began to read:

'_Dear Winry,_

_I know this Will probably get me into A lot of Trouble and I wish I Could explain more, but I Have limited time, especially with all this disorderly chaos going On. If I could come and see you personally I would but their hold around me gives them twenty-four hour watch over me and they do, like vultures on prey. I know this is difficult to Understand, but you have to believe me when I say That no matter what happens everything will be alright in the end. I promise. Though regretfully I AM positive that I will NOT make it out alive from the mission I have before me. I am requesting that my Dead body is not taken to you in a messy demolished state, if that is how this battle shall go. And so I'm sorry to say that I will not be able tell you in person how much you mean to me, nor how Every waking moment from now till, the Afore mentioned Date will I think about how much I hurt you with this. Just know that your automail is the best in the world. I just need you to trust me when I say that, as much as it saddens me, I need you to burn my body. No questions just do it._

_Thanks for everything, _

_Edward_

_Ps. You can't and won't be alone…not for too long.'_

The feeling of tears began to fill her eyes, but Winry knew that she had exhausted her tears. The threat of them reforming and falling pulled at her heart. How could he do this to her? How dare he do this to her! All she ever did was make him happy. She gave him a chance to live again. She gave him a leg to stand on and an arm to use. How did he get the right to die on her. A wet drop slid down her cheek slowly. It seemed as though her tears were back. Winry held the note to her chest and cried. She could not help it. She needed to cry.

Riza stood there and let her cry. For that Winry was thankful, it was also good that the cry was not one that lasted hours only a few minutes, but it was a much needed cry.

It did not take long for Winry to calm herself. Being already mostly emotionally strained Winry couldn't have cried longer if she wanted to. Riza offered to help Winry prepare for the funeral, but she politely turned the offer down. A cremation ceremony was not the best funeral, especially not to Winry, but if it was his wishes then Winry knew she had to comply. Winry held the note. She wished she could remember when she had held the note, if she had ever held the note before this day. The blond began to head back up the stairs. Winry was trying to remember. As she began to ascend the stairs, her head grew heavy. An odd sensation overwhelmed the blond as she reached the top step. Darkness overwhelmed her and then black took over.

_+ Memory +_

"_**Winry I know this is painful,"**__ said Riza, to the pain struck mechanic, sitting with her hands clutching her head as though the pain of her headache was enough to make her explode her own mind. _

"_**I don't believe you! He can't be gone…"**__Winry exclaimed, slamming her hands down sharply upon the table. __**"You could have made this watch, so that it matched his. You are hiding him in Central! There is no way he would die on me...!"**__ Winry told them._

"_**Fullmetal was unpredictable and impulsive."**__ Colonel Mustang said obviously getting frustrated with the distraught mechanic. __**"I know he's dead, The Second Lieutenant knows he's dead. We saw his body with our own eyes. I too, am hurt about loosing the young brat, but he is dead and there is nothing we can do but move forward."**__ Roy continued. It was definitely affecting the colonel and second Lieutenant as well as the mechanic, but Winry could not think that Edward's death hurt anyone other than herself. __**"Fullmetal wouldn't want you to dwell with what shouldn't have happened. He'd want you to move forward…" **__Roy reached into his pocket and pulled something else out. It was a crumbled folded scrap of paper. __**"He had an idea about what could happen and wanted us to deliver this to you, if it did…"**__ Roy slid the paper over to Winry, who angrily took it and unfolded the note, her eyes scanned the paper as she read through the scribble._

"_**That idiot…"**__ she said as despair and anger began to sink in through her flesh. The note tugged at her heart and the despair made her want to die, but the anger was for how the note was written with some many grammatical mistakes. Winry slammed the note on the table allowing the fury to be the emotion she let through. __**"GET OUT!"**__ Winry yelled. __**"GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!"**_

A soft singing broke through her dream. It was someone humming rather than singing. Either way it was beautiful, deep calming resonant. Winry wanted to open her eyes and see who was making the beautiful music but she couldn't, her lids were too heavy. The longer her eyes lids stayed closed the faster she felt sleep over take her again. 'No… I don't want to sleep…' she thought as the music began to drift away, and sleep captivated her.


End file.
